Sleep has been found to be vital to human health. It influences everything from concentration, to IQ, to weight. However, a significant number of people have difficulty sleeping. Such difficulty ranges from difficulty getting enough sleep, difficulty falling asleep, difficulty breathing while sleeping, waking up repeatedly, etc. Many people attempt to mediate their difficulty sleeping using various sleep aids, including drugs, breathing machines, eye masks, and other things to improve the ability to sleep.
In some instances, people go into sleep clinics, to diagnose their difficulties, and attempt to get treatment.